cwl_universefandomcom-20200214-history
William Black
William " The Wolf of War " Black William Black is a 8 year veteran of a small local Mississippi promotion called SCW. After doing everything he can in the small promotion he decided to branch out and find his glory in a bigger Forrest. William is now heading to CWL on the Nemesis brand to start over and make an impact. Personality William is a straight forward kinda guy. He likes his whiskey, his hard rock,kicking ass, a good match and winning gold. . He doesn't like playing games, he doesn't like wrestlers that look like cartoon characters or like they were made in a video game by a 12 year old, and he hates Canadians. He strives to be the best wherever he ends up and wants to be a legend of the industry. He has a fascination with wolfs and adopts the attitude of a wolf from time to time. He is loyal to his friends and a menace to his enemies. In Ring Style His in ring style has been described as aggressive and relentless. He is a brawler through and through. He isn't afraid to head to the top rope but that isn't where he feels the most damage is done. He prefers head-shots and taking the fight to his opponent. He loves facing bigger opponents, the challenge is a thrill to him. The bigger the opponent means a better feeling of accomplishment , the grander the reward means a better legacy for himself, and the more prestige the match means he will be remembered in eyes of the fans.This is Williams goals. Career in CWL Making his debut 2 weeks before the Supremacy ppv on the Nemesis brand he faced Dr.Wrestling Jr and suffered a lose in that match. Afterwards he and Jake Parrish would form a tag team by the name of Ferox and earned a the right to face The Order for the Tag Titles at NSFL. Though they came up shot they continue to be friends. Afterwards William faced Ebak in a singles match where again he came up short. It was at the first ever EndGame at the end of season ome where William, along side Justin King, got the biggest win of his career to date by beating Sgt. Hunter and Michael Young in a tag match. YEAR 2 His first match of Year 2 took place on week 63 in the first round of the tournament to crown a new #1 contender for the Nemesis Championship. In his first match he defeated his opponent Dr.Wrestling Jr., in a personal victory for him since DWJ was his first lose in CWL.William proceeded to make it to the Semi finals of the tournament where he lost to Ebak. On week 71 after a lose to The Disciples of Evil William turned on Jake Parrish in the ring and ended a long friendship. The next week he began a romance with Andrea of the white lotus and was invited into KSA. In order to get in however he had to beat down BMS and take his place. He attacked BMS in his home and nearly killed him. Later that night he began having dreams that he is a lost son of the Norse God Fenrir. When BMS came back returned to the ring he joined the DoE, in turn William joined the feud John Spartacus and the Truthless Heros had with the faction. After the war with D.O.E, William was in a battle royal at Mid-Summer Mayhem for #1 contendership for either the Discord or Twitch title. He lost after Buzzsaw Briggs eliminated him. Later on in week 96 of Nemesis William would beat DWJ in a qualify match to be the first member of Team Nemesis going into Battle Lines.At the Virdict ppv, William was voted by the CWL universe to face Flapjack Carter for the Twitch championship. In that match William finally won the title that had eluded him for so long. In week 107 of Nemesis William defended his new title for the first time against fellow Truthless Hero Alex Graves and succeeded. After the match however Jim Leitzell ambushed William from behind with a chair. In week 108 William Black attacked Jim from behind, locking in the Wolf's clutch, after Jim's match. In week 109 William Black succeeded in fighting off Jim for the Twitch title, in what was an absolute " Slobber Knocker". On week 114, William Black lost his Twitch championship to his long time rival Ebak in an attempt to finally beat the man that has haunted him since day one. Year 3 In Year 3 Ailliam would lose in a match against Ryan Quinn after his jump to Nemesis. The following week he would beat Alex Graves in the last match of his contract in a beat the clock Challenge. At Exiled William would once again face Jim Letizell for the Twitch title. This time however , it would be a triple threat TLC match with Jacob Nitro. Jim would win the match as he climbed the ladder for the title. In week 3.5 ( TABLES WEEK!) William teamed up with fellow Truthless hero Connar Gates for a tornado table elimination match against Star Destroyers in a losing effort. William Black and Connor Gates defeat The Revolt at Zero hero in a heated rivalry. Notable Achievements EndGame record 1-1 * Twitch champion ×1 In Wrestling Finishing Moves * The Black Out ( Pedigree ) * God Among us ( Avalanche Pedigree) Signature Moves *Black Fang (Running Knee to the face) *Wolf Clutch (Coquena Clutch AKA Somoa Joes Submission)